


A Letter To My Loved One

by lionsuicide



Series: SpideyPool Is My New Ship [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Character, M/M, Not a full story, Serial Killers, Story Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: This a a story prompt I had for a Dark!Peter and Wade.





	A Letter To My Loved One

**Author's Note:**

> This something I had saved up for the SPN Fandom but thought it would work for SpideyPool as well. 
> 
> I don’t have any definite ideas for it other than a few things that I deltailed below, not do I have any true idea on how to actually write the full story.
> 
> If you love SpideyPool please consider joining my amino!   
> It’s an upcoming fun hangout spot for those who enjoy the ship!
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/c/BromanticSpideyPool

_ **POSSIBLE** **Titles:** _

🕸One, Two... I’m Coming For You

🕷A Letter To My Love

🕸Stalker Vibes

🕷Killer Love

🕸I’m Crazy (Crazy For You)

🕷Blank Space

🕸Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream

 

**_ Main Ships: _ **

🕸🕷SpideyPool🕷🕸

 

**_ POSSIBLE Previous/Mentioned Ships: _ **

🕸Vanessa/Wade

🕷Cable/Wade

🕸Colossus/Wade

🕷Francis/Wade - Abusive towards Wade?

🕸Shiklah/Wade

🕷Peter/Harry

🕸Peter/Gwen

🕷Peter/Mary Jane

🕸Peter/Any Of His Villains

Peter kills all of his ex’s for leaving him because he’s batshit crazy?

 

 ** _POSSIBLE Ratings_** :

🕷T for Teen light violence that you would see in a PG show or movie

🕸M for Mature higher rating for darker violence and bloody altercations. No sexy times.

🕷E for Explicit graphic description of violence and sexy times.

 

**_ Main Characters: _ **

🕸Wade

🕷Peter

 

**_ POSSIBLE Minor Characters: _ **

🕸Vanessa

🕷Cable

🕸Weasel

🕷Preston

🕸Ellie

🕷Blind Al

🕸Tony Stark - Police Officer?

🕷Steve Rogers - Police Officer?

😂Really any minor character works

 

**_ POSSIBLE Tags: _ **

🕸Major description of violence

🕷Dark!Peter

🕸Serial Killer!Peter

🕷Stalker!Peter

🕸Less insane but still pretty up there!Wade

🕷Damn near everyone dies

🕸Somehow a coffee shop AU. Just really really dark

🕷Wade is actually a decent human being

🕸Wade is still heavily scarred

🕷Tom Holland is my Spidey but he is aged up

🕸They still have their hero names but they don’t really have their powers

🕷Peter is flexible and bendy

🕸Wade is not

🕷Tony and Steve (maybe all of the Avengers minus Spidey) are in the police force.

🕸Cussing

🕷Sexy times

🕸Happy-ish ending? Open ended?

🕷Angst

🕸Past abuse

🕷Jealous!Peter

 

**_My Random Notes: _ **

🕸Since I believe that we need more insane in the membrane Peter, the darker the story the the better in my humble opinion. 

🕸On one hand I really want to write this but on the other hand I want someone else to write it. 

 

**_Writing Prompt:_ **

**_┏━━━━°.•☆•.°━━━━┓_ **

**_When the clock strikes one,_ **

**_you’ll want to run._ **

**_”Why?” You’ll cry._ **

**_It’s almost time to die._ **

**_┗━━━━°.•☆•.°━━━━┛_ **

**_┏━━━━°.•☆•.°━━━━┓_ **

**_When the clock strikes two,_ **

**_he’ll be looking for you._ **

**_“Who?" You'll ask._ **

**_The man in the spider mask._ **

**_┗━━━━°.•☆•.°━━━━┛_ **

**_┏━━━━°.•☆•.°━━━━┓_ **

**_When the clock strikes three,_ **

**_you’ll want to scream._ **

**_”For what?” You’ll say._ **

**_Today won’t be your lucky day._ **

**_┗━━━━°.•☆•.°━━━━┛_ **

**_┏━━━━°.•☆•.°━━━━┓_ **

**_When the clock strikes four,_ **

**_you’ll want to lock the door._ **

**_It’s already to late,_ **

**_we have a date._ **

**_┗━━━━°.•☆•.°━━━━┛_ **

 

**_ POSSIBLE Random Scenes or Ideas I Picture For The Story: _ **

🕷Dark!Peter takes an insane liking to Wade. He leaves him notes in strange places that people don’t or shouldn’t have access to (places like his apartment, his job, on a path that he runs every night, ect)

🕸Peter notices that Wade has way too many friends/love interests/dates and decides to get rid of the competition. Would take place over a course of a week or two maybe a month at the longest.

🕷Peter is hunted by the entire police force but continuously avoids them.

🕸Wade is abused by one or more of his previous lovers even though they don’t date any more and Peter takes out the worst ones in the most painful ways ever.

🕷Peter stalking Wade by doing parkour on the rooftops.

 


End file.
